I'm Making My Father Proud
by Briardust
Summary: Philip Hamilton went to deliver flowers for a sick mother, and found a heartsick daughter. Short story with multiple chapters.
1. Daisies, Roses, and Lilies

"Boy, you got me _helpless_." ~Eliza Hamilton, Act One

 _Knock, knock._

Philip Hamilton's fist rapped on the oaken door. His other hand held an assorted mix or red roses, purple daisies, and white lilies. He stepped back as the knob turned and the door opened, and a young lady with dark olive skin, green eyes, and dark brown hair piled up onto her head in a messy but neat vertical bun with some hairs trailing out of the semi-high twirl.

"Yes?" She asked politely, gazing down at the young man with brown, curly hair.

Philip bowed, and then straightened up. "My dear Mrs. Theodosia, your husband Mr. Burr has not exaggerated on your extravagant beauty, grace, and posture. You look as young as a dewdrop, and as sweet as the nectar from these flowers here." He said gracefully and truthfully, marveling at her appearance.

A shadow quickly passed over the young woman's face before she laughed. "Do I really seem that old?" She said with a chuckle. She extended her hand out to Philip. "I'm Theodosia Jr, daughter of the two lovers of whom you speak."

Philip, shocked at his terrible mistake, looked on, agast. "I'm so sorry." He said. "My deepest apologies, young Miss Burr. I did not mean to offend you by overestimating your age; in fact, I marveled at your features." He hastily added.

Theodosia's tinkling laugh rang out into the sweet air. "Pray tell, young man, what is your name, and why do you come here?" She asked curiously.

Philip kissed her warm, dark hand with elegant, long nails. He then retreated, bowed, and quickly straightened again. "Philip Ha-"

He was interrupted.

"Why, Philip Schuyler, you look so young for having four daughters and many a son. Tell me, how are they now?" Her gaze was soft and sweet.

Philip chuckled. "Philip Hamilton, Miss. My mother is, indeed, Eliza Hamilton, and would like to inquire at the well-being of your mother, for who I have mistaken you for." He transitioned smoothly.

A cloud seemed to settle over Theodosia. "Not well." She said, dropping the flamboyant tone in her usually light-hearted voice. "She is very ill. The doctors don't know how long she will make it." Tears made a track down her soft, fragile face. Philip instinctively wiped it away with his thumb before regaining himself. "My condolences." He muttered quietly.

She straightened up. "Whatever are you doing with those beautiful flowers?" She inquired.

He looked into her deep green eyes. "They are for your mother, to wish her well."

She smiled. "She'll like them as much as I do- very much, that is." And taking the flowers, they bade each other farewell.

Over the next few weeks, Philip Hamilton brought Theodosia Sr flowers. Every time, Theodosia Jr made sure to be the one to open the door. One day, however, there was a small package outside the door. Inside was a frame with three pressed flowers- a daisy, a lily, and a rose. Theodosia closed the door with a smile and read the note. 'Theodosia, Jr.' It wrote.

She kept it close.


	2. A Winter's Ball

"1780- A Winter's Ball, and the Schuyler sisters are the envy of all." ~Aaron Burr, Act One

Philip Hamilton straightened his tie as he switched dancing partners. It was the annual Winter's Ball, and he was dancing with too many beautiful ladies to count. He swung into the next dance and switched from lady to lady. Eventually he spun around to find his good friend, Theodosia Burr, behind him. They immediately started dancing. "Well hello, Theodosia." He said, smiling. "Hello, Philip." She responded. They danced and danced, not noticing or caring when the music called for differing partners.

Aaron Burr watched from the back of the crowd. He looked over at his wife, who was having a rare batch of health. He leaned over and gently kissed her. Though it was stifling, she still shivered so hard her teeth chattered. He pulled her closer, forgetting the heat of the ballroom. "Just say the words and we can get out of here, my sweet Theo." But his wife shook her head. "No, no." She was staring at something on the dance floor. Burr followed her gaze and saw his daughter, cream gown flowing, dancing with Philip Hamilton. He looked helplessly at his wife. "They're in love, aren't they." It was barely a question.

"Yes." She nodded. "My room is right by the front door. I've heard then fall in love for months." She smiled. "He is quite the charming young man, you know."

Burr just shook his head sadly and smiled.

On the oppisite side of the dance floor, Eliza and Alexander sat side by side. Eliza, excited, embraced her husband. Alex was pleasantly surprised, but responded by leaning in towards her. She rested her head on his chest, and he lay his on top of her head. He then gave her a quick kiss.

"What's this all about, love?" He murmured, face now back in her hair.

"Our son." She softly replied.

Alex immediately straightened up and saw his son dancing with a strange, exotic, beautiful girl.

"Always playing with the ladies." He chuckled.

"No." She said thoughtfully. "No, there's something different about her."

Hamilton had barely had time to register this before he jumped slightly. "But- but that isn't young Miss Theodosia Burr?" He asked his wife frantically. She didn't even look before responding.

"Yes, darling."

Alex was up in a flash, darting over to the couple. His son immediately saw the danger and whispered into Theodosia's ear, "Rotate. Here comes my father." Luckily, the music called for a transition before Alexander reached him, and Theodosia had torn herself away. Philip, however, was being torn away from the crowd by his father, who led him into a side chamber and closed the door.

"What was that?" He asked angrily.

Philip shrugged. "I was dancing." He said evasively.

"Do you know who that _is_?" His voice was practically a bellow.

He looked his father straight in the eye.

"Yes, father. I was merely dancing with Miss Theodosia." He replied.

"Well, then," Hamilton shot back quickly, "you should know that you had been dancing quite past the turn!"

"Oh, were we?" His son replied vaguely. "Whoops." He then strode out of the room, slamming the door and leaving his father to brood. When he left the room, Philip was dancing again with Theodosia, this time to a slower, more romantic tune. He sighed and shook his head.

 _What am I going to do with him?_


End file.
